Mukuwararu Mukuwarenai
by Asakura Yuuichi-Justice
Summary: Rasanya pasti menyenangkan kalau perasaan terbalaskan tapi, dari itu semua butuh perjuangan kalau tidak perasaan itu tidak terbalaskan. Dan itulah yang di rasakan oleh kedua orang yaitu Goshiki dan Shirabu yang berusaha supaya perasaannya terbalas walaupun banyak rintangan yang harus mereka hadapi, UshiTen, ShiraGo [warning: OOC, BL, NTR]


**Akirameru To Akiramenai**

By: Asakura Yuuichi-Justicee

.

.

.

.

Credit by: Furudate Haruichi

Chapter 1: awal dari kebersamaan

Pairing: ShiraGo, UshiTen

* * *

"Ushijima-san." Goshiki beteriak dramatis sambil berlarian ke arahnya ala pemeran drama india (?) dari kejauhan, menurutnya kalau Ushijima sedang sendiri itu ke sempatan dirinya untuk mendekatinya

Iya, mendekatinya karna sang calon Ace satu ini sudah terlanjur menyukai Ushijima tetapi..

"Wakatoshi-kun, apa kau mau latihan?" selalu saja ada mengangu ke sempatan kecilnya untuk mendekatinya, dan itu adalah Tendou yang selalu saja datang kalau ada kesempatan juga. Itu membuat Goshiki mematung di tempat, yang bisa ia lakukan itu hanyalah diam di sana

"Tentu, mau latihan bersama." Dan sialnya Ushijima sendiri tidak pernah berkata ini kepada Goshiki

"Mau, lagipula SemiSemi saat ini sedang sensi karna lagi PMS." Tendou ketawa canggung, Semi yang mendengarnya pun langsung meleparinya mengunakan 2 bola voli dari kejauhan dengan teriakan 'Aku dengar itu woi' tapi lemparan itu malahan mengenai Goshiki yang tidak berdosa di sana

"Kalau gitu aku akan ke sana." Setelah persetujuan dari yang di ajaknya, kini Ushijima melangkah ke dekat net. Di ikuti dengan Tendou juga, tanpa minta maaf lagi kalau dia membuat Goshiki yang kena bolanya, lagi pula itu murni Semi yang melemparnya.

"Aduh—" Goshiki malah terjatuh ke lantai , dengan posisi tercium di lantai. Poor Goshiki (*plak*)

Shirabu yang barusan sudah latihan itu menghampiri Goshiki, meksipun wajahnya ke lewatan tenang tapi di dalam hatinya ia merasa kasihan dan khawatir kepada adik kelasnya.

"Kau tidak apa?" Shirabu mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersedia membantunya, tidak masalah juga kalau Goshiki itu tidak mau tapi itulah tidak terjadi, karna Goshiki mau menarik uluran itu sehingga ia pun berdiri

"Tidak apa, aduh sialan aku gagal." Mengeram, itulah yang bisa Goshiki lakukan sekarang ketika melihat orang yang di ajaknya sudah bersama orang lain, meksipun begitu. Goshiki tetap saja masih tegar, biasanya ia akan menagis, sepertinya itu berlaku kalau dirinya sedang di marahi oleh pelatih

"Ya ampun, kenapa harus dengan Ushijima-san? Yang kau butuhkan itu setter bukannya seorang Ace untuk di ajak latihan dan blabla." Kini Shirabu melanjutkan ceramahnya yang panjang, itu membuat Yamagata dan Reon berteriak 'Ada modus baru' dari belakang (*ok abaikan mereka *Author di hajar Yamagata dan Reon*)

Goshiki hanya melonggo mendengarnya, lama kelamaan Goshiki merasa bosen dengan ocehan itu yang pada akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk melangkah ke tempat lain,

Tapi tangannya malahan di tahan oleh Shirabu, wajahnya menatap adik kelasnya dengan tatapan serius yang beruntungnya tatapan itu bukan tatapan menakutkan

Melainkan tatapan tulus yang ada maksud lain di balik semua itu

"Mau latihan bersamaku, lagiakan Ace masa depan pasti butuh setter sehingga mereka bisa." Kini yang mengajaknya melainkan Shirabu sendiri yang secara tulus juga, tidak ada pada dirinya hanya saja

Shirabu, dia menyukai—ah bukan malahan Shirabu sudah mencintainya sudah, sejak Goshiki belum menyukai Ushijima. Sudah lama sekali rasanya. Tapi hanya saja Shirabu belum bisa mengungkapnya karna sesuatu yang masih misteri

Sehingga Reon dan Yamagata malahan makan popcorn yang dapat dari mana entah untuk melihat drama lewat (?) akibat perbuatan mereka berdua, mumpung ada drama gratis

"Err Ba-baiklah walaupun kalimatmu pujian kecil itu membuatku tidak yakin."

"Bodoh— itu bukan pujian." Shirabu sempat juga menjetikan jarinya di kening sang adik kelas sebelum dirinya melangkah duluan kearah net untuk mengambil posisi, di susul juga oleh Goshiki yang tidak membalasnya melainkan ia semangat kalau Kakak kelasnya satu ini yang mengajaknya, ya daripada tidak ada mau

Setelah mereka berdua latihan, Ruangan gymnasium besar milik sekolah Shiratorizawa sudah sepi, kini tinggal mereka berdua yang ada di sana selain mereka ada pertugas kebersihan resmi Shiratorizawa yang menyuruh mereka keluar agar ruangannya bisa di kunci . tidak di sangka kalau gara-gara Goshiki sendiri yang terlalu banyak minta operan kepadanya sehingga— kini jamnya udah menunjukan jam

"Hahhh jam 10, i-itu artinya aku tidak bisa kembali ke asrama karna larut malam." Kalimat narasi di atas malah ke potong oleh teriakan nyaring Goshiki

"Tidak aku sangka kalau kita latihan sampai selarut ini."

"Ba-bagaimana ini Shirabu-san , aku tidak berani untuk pulang."

Oh ternyata Goshiki punya sisi penakut yang menarik di mata Shirabu

"Menginaplah di kamar Asramaku."

"Ha?" Mulut Goshiki sedikit terbuka, di pikirannya terlintas tunggu sejak kapan Shirabu menjadi ramah seperti itu? Biasanya dia selalu cuek dan dingin kepada siapapun

"Menginaplah di asramaku malam ini saja, lagi pula asramaku dekat dari sini." Ulangnya sekali lagi, barangkali kalau Goshiki tadi tidak mengerti kalimatnya sebagai anak yang punya pemikiran sederhana

"Tu-tunggu Apa kau yakin, lagiankan kasurmu itu."

"tidak apa, kasur asramaku itu muat untuk 2 orang kalau tidak mau Ya sudalah." Shirabu berjalan duluan menuju tempat yang di maksud, asrama. Sesungguhnya Shirabu merasa tidak tega untuk meninggalkan Goshiki makanya dia sengaja sekali untuk memperlambatkan langkahnya.

Supaya Goshiki bisa mengejarnya dari belakangnya, itulah ekpentasinya yang sudah menjadi kenyataan. Goshiki mengikutinya ternyata, entah itu karna Goshiki sendiri takut atau apa yang penting malam ini Goshiki ada tempat untuk tidur walaupun di asrama orang lain

Shirabu diam-diam melirik ke belakang, kan sudah dia duga kalau adik kelasnya udah ada di belakangnya.

"Ujung-ujungnya kau mengikutiku juga, oh iya ini asramaku, dekatkan." Kakinya berhenti melangkah, di depannya ada sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan nomor sesuai di kunci yang di sangkut dipinggangnya kalau soal kunci, Shirabu rasa itu tidak perlu

"Shirabu-san benar!?"

Yang ia perlu itu hanyalah tinggal membukakan pintunya saja, dan tidak perlu khawatir soal ada pencurian atau semacamnya kalau sekolah akademik elit ini sudah ada system penjaga dalam bentuk seekor anjing atau saptam (?)

Sekarang pintunya terbuka, setelah mereka masuk, Shirabu menutupnya kembali lalu membukakan jaket ungu miliknya untuk di sangkutkan di belakang pintu

Tetapi sebelum pemilik kamar berjalan ke kasurnya sang adik kelasnya malahan sudah terbaring duluan di kasurnya,Goshiki sudah tepar karna latihan gilanya sehari-hari membuatnya begini, padahal baru saja setahun di Shiratorizawa.

"Aku lelah."

"Benarkan itu karna latihannya gila bukan? Di tambah juga dengan omelan dari pelatih yang jadi makanan sehari-hari kita." Shirabu juga ikut merebahkan badannya di kasur untuk membuat tubuhnya merasa nyaman

"Benar, tapi kau tau Ushijima-san itu keren sekali. Bisa bertahan tiga tahun dengan semua itu." Kalimat yang di lontarkan Goshiki barusan, membuat Shirabu meringgis pelan. Ia kesal karna Shirabu merasakan suatu perasaan

Perasaan yang dinamakan perasaan cemburu, Goshiki tidak sadar perasaan itu padahal ia barusan mendengar suara ringgisannya walaupun dalam kondisi sudah tertidur

"Ya Ya sudahlah kau tidur besok kau ada kelas pagikan?."

Tidak ada respon darinya, Goshiki udah terlanjur tertidur

"Hoi apa kau mendengar." Shirabu posisi membalikan badan kearah punggung sang adik kelas yang sudah mengeluarkan sebuah dengkuran nafas yang itu tidak mengangunya melainkan Shirabu sendiri yang tidak ingin mengangunya

"Malah tidur duluan, Ya kalau begitu, selamat malam."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Yuuta: Yuuta kembali, dengan sebuah ide dengan membuat fic ini, dengan pairing yang jarang ada ficnya padahal kalau di picture fanart sosmed. mereka bagaikan KageHina walaupun mereka sesama Uke *dihajar*apalagi dengan team yang jarang ada ficnya pula**

 **Yuuichi: Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca walaupun ada bumbu-bumbu NTRnya walaupun masih ada chapter 1, Bumbu NTRnya itu karna Yuuta lagi suka nonton anime yang bertemakan sama denga fic ini tapi jalan ceritanya sangat beda. kalau soal judulnya itu mengartikan 'menyerah dan tidak menyeraah' kalau hubungan dengan itu dengan fic ini, akan di munculkan di chaper depan**

 **Yuuta: mau berminat meninggalkan jejak dan komentar? silahkan melalui review, sampai jumpa di chapter depan**


End file.
